


Mending

by davidsenzi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Datteo, Davenzi, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Matteo x David - Freeform, Slow Burn, these are my pure children who love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidsenzi/pseuds/davidsenzi
Summary: Continuation of 3x07. The boys are hanging out Friday night and Matteo texts David. Matteo misses David. David misses Matteo. Matteo and David need to feel comfortable enough to be honest with each other. They just need to talk it out because neither actually want to end the beautiful thing they have going.





	Mending

“So, uh, how’s it going with you and Kiki? I know you had to cancel plans with her for ping pong,” Matteo asks, making conversation. Carlos nonchalantly shrugs with a smug smile on his face. “Good, it’s going good…”

Matteo stares off into the distance, unable to stop himself from thinking about...well, everything. 

He felt so many mixed emotions. For the most part relieved and content. He had listened to what Jonas had to say and agreed that being sober had its perks. He felt more himself and was starting to become more accepting of who he really was. 

He accepted that he was gay. He accepted that he would have consequences for blowing off Sara. He accepted that he had a crush on someone. And he accepted that this crush could quite literally crush him. He accepted that he didn’t want to be closeted anymore. And he accepted with that, that he would not hide his boyfriend because he was not ashamed. 

 

David.

 

However, he did not currently have a boyfriend. He had gone on a date with David and accepted when he didn’t feel comfortable kissing publicly, immediately offering to chill at his house with privacy. He even accepted David texting him later and telling him he needed time. Because Matteo understood needing time. Hell, it took him until his senior year to start accepting himself. 

And when he got a text that said ‘I’m not into you, please leave me alone,’ Matteo, brokenhearted, accepted that it was possible David did not like him back. Well, no, he didn’t exactly accept that. 

He accepted that David needed time to himself and in a time of panic, had texted him that. Because if he were following the rules of accepting everything, if he were to accept David not liking him, why shouldn’t he accept that last Friday and Saturday were a mistake?

So really, on top of feeling relieved and content with everything that was going on...he missed David. A lot. Like, he _really_ fucking missed David. In fact, earlier today, he had un-crumbled David’s drawing and put it back on his wall...in hopes that in another uni -

“Matteo?” Jonas quietly asks, pulling away from the boy’s conversation. “Yah?” Matteo asks, looking to him. “What’s up? Anything resolved with uh David yet?” Matteo swallows while shoving a hand in his pocket, only to reveal a folded piece of paper.

Unravelling it, Matteo knows what it is. _Another_ drawing from David. Except, he’s in it this time. “From David?” Jonas guesses and Matteo nods while studying every part of it. It’s David looking to Matteo...longingly, with a speech bubble that says, “I miss you.” And behind the drawing of the two is very faint writing. It’s a reference to Only Lovers Left Alive. 

 

_“When you separate an entwined particle, and move both parts away from the other, even at opposite ends of the universe, if you alter or affect one, the other will be identically altered or affected.”_

 

“I miss you,” Matteo reads out loud, words barely leaving his mouth. Carlos slowly stops speaking when he realizes what Matteo’s saying, “I mean it’s been a while…what are you guys talking about?” Abdi turns his attention to Matteo and Jonas too.

Matteo exhales loudly before shrugging, “I don’t know.” Carlos tilts his head forward so he can see whatever it was that Matteo was holding. “Can I?” He asks, and hesitantly, Matteo agrees handing it over. 

“He misses you,” Carlos says, looking to Matteo. “He said he wasn’t in to me.” Jonas scoffs, “Bullshit, you know he is.” Carlos agrees with Jonas, handing Matteo back the piece of paper, “Yeah dude, why else would you mysteriously leave drawings for someone to find that literally say ‘I miss you,’ because I don’t know about you, but it sounds convincing.” 

Matteo gives a sad smile, happy that the boys are dedicated to supporting him. “You should text him,” Abdi suggests and all the boys start to nod. Matteo shakes his head, “No, I don’t think so.” Carlos argues, “But he at least misses you, meaning he wants to be around you again. Why don’t you just straight up ask him why he’s sending you mixed signals?”

Matteo does not offer a reaction, he already rejected their idea nicely. “Why not?” Jonas prompts. Matteo sits up straight, remembering what him and Hans had talked about. “Well, for starters I talked to Hans and he said David probably needed space.” Abdi questions, “But how do you know?” 

“Well I think what he said makes sense. Hans thinks he’s probably not out yet and there are two things I could do...wait or move on. And when I talked about breaking up with Sara and liking guys, that’s when he started to distance himself.”

Carlos sighs, “Bro, I don’t know exactly what happened, but...I still think you should text him.” They look to Matteo to see if he appears any more enthusiastic about the messaging. He isn’t. Jonas’ eyes widen, as he gets an idea.

“Okay, then...don’t text him by making an ultimatum, that I admit was a bad idea. Tell him your choice.” Matteo chuckles, David sure seemed to be dictating everyone’s lives now. They were all in the David trance. “What choice?” Jonas smiles, “Uh duh, that you’re waiting for him and understand he needs time.”

“The literal last message from him is him telling me to stay away,” Matteo fights. Jonas slings an arm around Matteo’s shoulder, saying, “And if he really meant it, this wouldn’t be the second drawing you’ve received. You are texting him because it’s not like you weren’t thinking of him anyways.”

Sighing, Matteo opens his phone. Maybe Jonas was right. Maybe, just maybe, Jonas was wrong. As Matteo opens WhatsApp, his hand begins to shake. Jonas was wrong. Jonas was, most definitely, wrong. The last time he saw this text, he shattered his phone.

His fingers dance around his screen, not sure what to even type. “Just say something like ‘Hey, I just wanted to let you know that if you wanna talk, I’m here’ or maybe you wanna say that you’ll be friends? Or that you will wait?” Matteo groans.

He begins to type. And erase. And type. And erase. And after an unnecessary amount of time passes, Matteo is able to construct a text before nervously dropping his phone onto the couch. 

 

**Matteo** : I miss you too. If you ever need someone to talk to, I’ll wait.

 

He hopes it doesn’t sound to clingy, but he tried to be as genuine as possible. He returned the ‘I miss you.’ He offered to be just friends if that’s what David wanted. And, he mentioned that he’s more than willing to be patient because he gets what needing time means. He really hopes it sounds okay.

For about a minute, the crew remains silent, kind of all sharing the same anxiousness. Finally Matteo lets out a sigh, before hopelessly saying, “He’s not going to respond.” Although he tries to sound dejected, he can’t stop his heart from pounding so fast that he thinks everyone can hear it.

Jonas pats him on the shoulder while encouraging him that David would reply. If David cared, now would be the best fucking time to show it. Though, Matteo hates that he wants David to reply because he did request space. Damn it.

That didn’t stop his hands from frantically grabbing his phone, less than a second after it rang. It was a message. From David. He got a message from David. 

 

**David** : Where are you, right now?

 

“Oh my god, what do I say? What do I say?” Matteo asks, needing a good response to he can quickly reply. Jonas throws a hand up in the air, suggesting, “Say you’re at home, chilling or something.”

 

**Matteo** : At flatshare.

 

He didn’t say anything else. That wasn’t weird, right? Like what if he were to say he was chilling and then somehow David figured out he had friends over or just decided Matteo was passive aggressively trying to tell him to leave him alone?

“Ugh, he’s not responding,” Matteo complains watching no bubbles pop up on his screen. He waits for a good thirty seconds before turning off his phone in defeat. No one speaks for a little bit, almost bummed out.

It’s been eight minutes and Matteo cannot seem to concentrate on whatever conversation Jonas, Carlos, and Abdi were having. Eight minutes without a single reply. Why did David text him in the first place if he wasn’t gon-

A buzzer goes off. Someone was buzzing to get in. Matteo groaned as he stood up, “Probably Hans forgetting his keys like every other day thi-” He stops, mid-speech when he sees the figure of no other than David outside. 

“Well, who is it?” Matteo repeats himself, absentmindedly, “Oh my god.” Standing up, Jonas asks again, “Who?” Turning to all three he scrambles to think of -  well - anything. “It’s David.” Carlos shrugs, “Oh cool,  do we get to -” 

Matteo interrupts him and Jonas has already read Matteo’s face. He’s trying to get a confused Carlos and Abdi to move...and fast. “Get out,” Matteo orders, not even sure if he sounds convincing. “Out, out!” He says as he shoos the boys away. “But -” Abdi tries to argue before Jonas grabs him and drags him to the foyer. 

“Out, before he sees all of you!” Matteo says, pushing them out of the flat while Abdi and Carlos pout. Jonas is without a doubt Matteo’s favorite and wingman right now. He greatly appreciates that. With Jonas forgetting his beer, Abdi nearly tripping on the shoe mat, and Carlos not able to find his right shoe, Matteo closes his door on them. 

He starts to pace around his small foyer for a good twenty seconds, praying the boys weren’t complete idiots and ran into David. His breathing hitches when he hears a knock on his door. He inhales and exhales loudly while running a hand through his hair, before messing it up. 

His eyes are downcast and he tries to not look completely out of breath, from the boys, as he casually opens the door. But, _for fucks sake_ , he _needed_ to see David with his own eyes. It had been a _full_ two weeks since the last time he had seen him. When he looked up, the first thing he noticed was how nervous David looked...so unlike his usual disposition.

Matteo just stares at him, like he had when they met.  “I lied to you in the second text I sent you. I only meant what I said in the first one,” David speaks up, fidgeting with his right hand.

Matteo swallows. _Fuck_. “Why’d you send it?” He decides on saying with no intentions of being rude. And just like David had been preparing for this moment, he began to explain himself. “I’m transgender. I didn’t think...you would like me, the same, if you knew...since you’re still new to accepting your own sexuality. And because you’re...gay, I thought you’d think of me as less of a man.”

Matteo remains silent, sucking on his lower lip. That was a lot more than he was expecting to take in. Although he didn’t think it was going to be a ‘fuck off,’ that wasn’t one of the endless possibilities he had imagined. He just looks to David, dumbstruck.

He wants to be honest with David. “I don’t know if...I’m even ready for everything, _yet_. I liked where we were. _It_ _was_ _beautiful_ …” And Matteo sees the pain in David’s eyes too. He knew David didn’t just lightly say those things. These past fourteen days had been complete hell for him too.

This time, David doesn’t reply. But based on the way David’s looking at him, Matteo’s able to decipher that he agrees with him. “...Can we make it beautiful _again_?” Matteo quietly asks. He had been so soft spoken that it was almost inaudible if David hadn’t been listening to Matteo with all the strength he had. _And it’s sweet._ It’s like Matteo thinks David could really reject him to his face.

And though David’s eyebrows were still knit together with concern, he lets out a sigh of relief and smiles. He nods and goes to embrace Matteo. Matteo wraps his arms around David securely, not wanting to ever let go or even think about letting go. David pulls his arms around Matteo’s neck so he can rest his head in the crook of his shoulders.

They want to feel each others’ presence. Like really feel it. To the point where they were so aware of their presence that it was engraved in the back of their thoughts forever.

And after the longest hug Matteo thinks he’s ever had, he feels the air briskly come between them when David moves back and asks if they can go to his room. Matteo agrees and shuts the front door, before walking to his room with David.

He knows the air is thick when he leans against the back of his door and watches David go to sit on his bed. There were so many unspoken words that need to be said. 

Matteo knows what he wants to say first. “So you’re trans?” He asks. David nods to him, looking at him with a gaze so intense Matteo thought if he closed his eyes, he could still feel it.“That must have been really hard for you,” Matteo notes. 

David agrees with a small hum. Swallowing, Matteo admits, “This is...a lot to process, but I know you understand. Like when he chilled Friday night, I wasn’t ready. You weren’t ready. We don’t have to be ready for that, _yet_. I want us to both feel comfortable before…” David nodded, biting his lower lip. 

“I think that if we both want this then that’s just what we need right now,” Matteo concludes, but looks to David to see if he disagrees with anything. “I’m just sorry about how I pushed you away, Matteo,” David apologizes again, guilt written all over his face.

Matteo starts to walk over towards his bed, and sits across from David. “I needed to hear it, even if it wasn’t true. I needed to be independent and learn to accept myself. And when you...you helped me get closer to being happy again. My depression was just...exhausting,” Matteo thinks out loud. 

David swallows, agreeing, still feeling bad. Matteo looks down to David’s hands. David’s beautiful hands. They both reach out to interlace their fingers as Matteo lays down, David doing the same in the dark room. The only light in there was his desk light and it was enough.

David’s wraps his other hand around Matteo, cradling him. _Matteo understood. Matteo always understood._ _Matteo was understanding because he’s had similar experiences._ Matteo leans in towards David before the two swiftly fall asleep in each other’s arms. They were exhausted. But, now they could be exhausted together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think!!


End file.
